1. Technical Field
This invention relates to toy car racing tracks which simulate racing between two cars. Such racing simulations include a starting area and a finishing line interconnected by a guide track along which the toy cars travel. Specifically, this invention is directed to non-powered toy race cars known within the industry as “Hot Wheel” type cars that require an initial incline surface on which to gain momentum from the start.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have used a variety of different car track configurations emulating drag strip racing in which a pair of toy vehicles are staged and then launched down a short track to determine the fastest vehicle i.e. player based on car performance and player reaction skills, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,403,908, 3,986,717, 4,605,229, 4,715,602 and 4,876,680.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,908 a drag strip for slot cars is shown in which an electric power supply is connected to each car independently through a simulated shift lever. Photocells are used at the starting line to stage the cars which activate a starting signal light sequence. Finish photocells are used to determine a winner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,717 discloses a method and apparatus for starting model vehicles on a race track wherein self-powered slot type cars are used. Start blocks hold the cars stationery until released by the player's activation.
A toy drag strip and starting tower is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,229 having a plurality of colored marbles within that roll down simultaneously a progressive simulated starting light display ending in a green go marble.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,602 claims a racing game apparatus with a pair of inertia powered toy racing vehicles being released from corresponding starting ramps. A trap door in each ramp allows the vehicle release lever to extend from the track to hold and then selectively release the vehicles for the race.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,680 is directed to an electric drag strip apparatus having staging light display for a photo-electric eye positioned at the finish line. A simulated tire burn-out area is featured to emulate race cars in which the tires are rapidly rotated to heat them up for better performance.